


Generous to a Fault

by thefisherking



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It's mostly fluff I promise, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Very Very Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefisherking/pseuds/thefisherking
Summary: Ezio really loves to shower his loved ones with gifts. This isn't always convenient. Ezio doesn't seem to care.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Generous to a Fault

**Author's Note:**

> The economy in Assassin's Creed 2 is broken and you end up with way more money than you could ever spend in game. So in one go I bought out every painting from every merchant in the game. I decided on a headcanon that Ezio just comes home with an army of men carrying paintings much to Leo's dismay because "where are we going to PUT all of them Ezio? Where am I going to WORK" and Ezio responds simply with "well I suppose we're lucky I left some of them at the villa" and in return Leo just starts screaming into a pillow or whatever. 
> 
> The point is this didn't really NEED to be a fanfiction but also it absolutely needed to be a fanfiction so please enjoy this self indulgent nonsense.

Ezio had always been known for his extravagant gift giving. When one of his siblings expressed a desire for sweets he would always turn his big brown eyes towards the shopkeeper until he had a whole handful to take proudly back to them. As he got a little bit older and started earning his own money he would often bring home large bouquets of flowers for his mother “just because”. Admittedly some of these gifts were thinly veiled apologies for getting himself into trouble, but more often than not it was simply to see the people he loved smile. 

This was something that Leonardo had been familiar with since the day they first met. Ezio’s mother had enlisted his help carrying supplies from Leonardo’s workshop back to the Auditore villa. They had to stop countless times along the way so Ezio could pick up spare feathers for his youngest sibling, sometimes climbing to impossible heights to grab one with just the right colouring. 

As the years passed their friendship grew and eventually turned into something that could be considered a proper relationship had they not had to keep it completely secret. In response to their budding relationship Ezio had been showing up with larger and larger gifts. Every few months he would stumble through Leonardo’s front door, armour covered in blood, begging for a favour and brandishing a lavish and expensive gift. Leonardo found this development both endearing, and mildly inconvenient as he never really did have a lot of storage space to begin with. What space he did have was dedicated to half finished inventions and paintings, schematics for Ezio’s blade, or simply notebooks full to the brim of ideas he never quite managed to get around to creating. He tried to persuade Ezio into being a little bit less generous, but he was always met with a wave of the hand and yet another expensive trinket.

Eventually Leonardo settled into a quiet acceptance. It helped that he made a concerted effort to never mention his desire for a material object in front of his love lest the object in question find its way into his home. 

The last gift that he had received from Ezio was currently twirling between his fingertips as he prayed for inspiration to come to him. In his hand he held a beautiful paintbrush with a golden handle, the letters “E” and “L” carved in a flowing script on one side. Rather than use the object for its intended purpose his mind wandered to his love, wondering where he was and praying for his safety.

It had been 5 months since the last time he’d seen Ezio. That evening he had helped the young Assassin into his prototype flying machine and watched him sail over Venice in an attempt to save the life of the Doge by foiling the Templar’s plans to poison him. Ezio had failed, and had been framed for the murder instead. 

Leonardo had been battling with his own creative block ever since. The worry for his love was clouding his ability to focus. Any time he left his studio he would see pictures of Ezio’s face on wanted posters plastering the city. How he scorned these images that both incriminated his love and failed to catch the light in him that made him so special to Leonardo.

A knock at his door brought him starkly back to reality and he placed the paintbrush lovingly to the side before answering. 

“Yes, what is it?” He couldn’t help the initial irritation in his voice, but it was quickly replaced by a stunned silence. 

“We have a delivery for a Leonardo Da Vinci.” An older gentleman with a roll of parchment seemed to be double checking he had the right place. Leonardo remained silent. The scene before him was too baffling to comprehend.

Lined up around the block were men carrying what he could only assume were canvases of various sizes and shapes, all covered in white cloth to protect them. There seemed to be dozens of them, more than he could imagine ever having space for in his already crowded studio.

“We’ve been instructed to deliver these paintings to you and assist you in getting them into your workshop. May we come in?” Leonardo nodded. “I have a letter here addressed to you as well.”

Leonardo took the letter. It was sealed with the Auditore family crest. He wanted to rip it open, receive any information on Ezio as fast as possible, but he knew that he should wait until he was alone again to do so. So he waited patiently as painting after painting was brought into his workshop. By the time they were finished there was hardly any available space left. He would have some serious rearranging to do in the morning. 

He offered the men a sizable tip for their assistance and bid them a good evening, shutting the door and retreating back to his painting space. Opening the letter he began to read:

“My dearest Leo,

Do you remember our last day spent together? We were in the market and you stopped by the art merchant for supplies. I remember the exact look on your face as you lamented that there were so many beautiful paintings here in Venice and you regretted not being able to see all the wonderful works in the cities I visit while I am away on my business.” Leonard couldn’t help the tiniest smile at Ezio’s choice of wording. 

“You asked me if the paintings from the other cities I had travelled to were as beautiful as the ones here. I hope you remember my answer; that none of them are as beautiful as you.” He did, and he remembered giving Ezio a halfhearted shove while trying to hide his pleasure at the complement. 

“I miss you terribly and I promise to return to you soon. Until then I have purchased as many paintings as I could get my hands on while I complete my business outside the city. They should have arrived with this letter. If I cannot take you with me, I can at least send my travels home to you.

Yours always,

Ezio” 

Leonardo read and re-read the letter until it felt like he could recite it from memory. He looked around his workshop and felt both a familiar pang of loneliness. He finally rose from where he sat to hide the letter from any prying eyes who might come looking for the man who was known to be associated with the Assassin from Florence. As he sat back down to resume work on his painting he comforted himself with the knowledge that Ezio would return to him soon, and as soon as he did he would be getting a stern talking to about his absolutely out of control acts of gift giving.


End file.
